So Cold, Yet So Warm
by Tanaki Wolf
Summary: An adventure of a teen and Suicune. Now contains a little fluffy furry... Beware chapter 3!
1. So Cold, Yet So Warm

DISCLAIMER: I actually got this story idea from Jackie. It kind of goes along the lines of his story. I COULDN'T HELP BUT MAKE MY OWN!!! Give me a break, flamers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Cold, Yet So Warm**

_Cold (adj.): 1. of a temperature significantly or noticeably lower than comfortable._

This definition came directly to mind, as I climbed across the slick, frostbound rocks of the mountain. The icy wind was nibbling at my bare skin, and the garments I _was_ wearing were not offering much protection. The storm had been as sudden as a slap in the face from a best friend. I blew into my gloves and trudged on.

_2. without the proper heat or warmth._

There was actually no word that could possibly describe the temperature of the air around me. Maybe… wintry? Inclement? Penetrating. That's what this air could be called: penetrating. I was losing the feeling in my arms, which were covered by a thin layer of clothing. The rest of my clothes were lacerated long ago by a rouge sneasel. I thought I already had frostnip; My feet were numb and unfeeling whenever I would take a step. Just as I was thinking that things had to brighten up, I looked up into the sky and saw something that petrified me with fear.

Gliding above my head was Articuno.(1) I stared dumbfounded into his eyes. They were (expectantly) filled with sorrow. My actions were taken over by pure terror. I dashed as fast as I could through the drifts of snow. Suddenly, I tripped and fell down a small crag. I felt more of my clothing being torn away from my skin. I felt a lukewarm liquid run down my face. I cringed as I noticed my head was bleeding.

_3. dead._

Dead. That was probably the best definition right now. I was stranded in a mountain, with no one else around for miles. No one even knew where I was. I tried to get up, but found myself immobile. I heard a cry in the distance. The sound made my head felt like it would split in half.

I slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. I noticed a large figure moving towards me. I groaned with the little strength I had left. I did not want to die this way, with some strange figure coming to finish me. I wanted warmth, I wanted peace. I started to cry as the figure slowly approached. I raised my head as high as I could. I could not believe what I saw.

A large, graceful water-type pokémon was standing before me. I felt a knot in my stomach when I realized who it was: Suicune. It stood elegantly, full of pride. I wasn't sure, but I thought it looked… sympathetic. That was my last thought before I lost consciousness.

----------

I was surprised when I finally awoke. I could not believe I was still alive. That was when I realized I had the feeling back in my arms and legs. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt incredibly cumbersome. After basking in the satisfaction of my survival, I started to wonder where I was. With this thought, I was jolted back to reality. I noticed a warm sensation enveloping me. I tried with all of my strength to open my eyes. I saw a sliver of light. When I finally pried open my eyelids, I felt the headache return. But then I saw something I never thought I would see.

I was in a cave. And I had been sleeping on Suicune's soft chest. I could feel his rhythmic breathing through my body. It was relaxing. I just rested there for a while, letting the warmth flow through me. Eventually, I tried to get up. When I stood, I felt a blast of icy wind rush throught the cave. I trembled in the cold, and laid back down. It felt like the wind had frozen my brain. I snuggled closer to the creature, feeling the warming sensation return. I realized I had been lucky to survive the day. I owed my life to this pokémon. With that thought, I drifted back to sleep.

_Suicune: Legendary Beast which embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) If you don't know what that signifies, you don't deserve to read my stories.

In relation to this, I will say now that anyone who reads my stories must have an intermediate knowledge of Pokémon.

I've done better. R&R, or I will find you. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.


	2. Heating Up

Ok, this was a OneShot, but I realized all the possibilities I had with this story. If you absolutely adored the first chapter, and don't want the effect completely ruined, don't read the rest of this story. However, other people may find this… ahem… quite captivating. Ok, here I go…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 days later…_

When I next awoke, the sky was filled with radiant moonlight. It seemed almost as bright as the sun. I sat up and noticed a pile of assorted berries. This brought the gnawing hunger back to my stomach. I gratefully devoured the berries.

_ Love (n): 3. strong liking for or interest in something._

I had grown accustom to the cave. I still had a few injuries, although I was healing quite nicely. I was pretty sure I had sustained a concussion, although I was not completely sure.

I looked across the grotto. Suicune was looking off into the distance. I knew that look all to well. It looked… sad. Even lonely. I had anticipated this, since Legendary pokémon don't socialize much, but I didn't think they minded. After all, they had extreme powers. Who would get bored with that?

"_Well, everyone needs to socialize."_

Great. My subconscious was back. Just what I needed. I hated that gnawing, crappy thing in the back of my mind. It kept me honest, which also kind of screwed me over with everyone I've ever met.

I looked back across the cavern and just stared at Suicune. As I constantly gazed at him, I noticed some things I hadn't before. He seemed kind of… _handsome_. I guess that was the word to describe the way he looked. He had a well-toned body (which I guess comes from having nothing to do all day but use your powers).

_ 2. a feeling of brotherhood and good will toward other people._

"_Are you having those gay little thoughts again?"  
_"_No,"_ I thought furiously. _"I am not gay. You know that."  
_"_Ah, but what about furry?"  
_

Damn. Below the belt. I hate it when my subconscious gets the best of me.

"_Hey, why should I listen to you? You keep screwing up my life."  
_"_That's just because you don't listen to every little thing I say. And the 'yif-' sorry, 'coming out' incident was NOT MY FAULT!"_(1)  
"_Yes… it… was,"_ I thought, grinding my teeth.  
"_No it wasn't…"  
_"_Well… You're still wrong."  
_"_Say it…"  
_"_No."  
_"_Say it…"  
_"_No."  
_"_Sssaaayyy it…"  
_"_Fine."  
_"_What?"  
_"_I said fine."  
"Fine… what?"  
_"_FINE! I'M FURRY. OK?"  
_"_And…"  
_"_Okay, you can just shut up now."  
_"_Come on, Dan, statistically speaking; only one in one hundred furrys are straight…"_

My fun conversation was broken by the sound of claws on the stone floor of the cave. I looked up and saw a weary Suicune walking toward me. But when it saw me, it tried to smile. This was confusing. He seemed to enjoy my company, but at the same time seemed to be beating himself up. I did not know exactly what was going on. I only knew of one instance where I had seen this kind of behavior; when my friend, Adam Erny, tried to tell someone he was gay. But I knew that this could not be possible with a pokémon.

"_Yes it can be…"_

Why was I thinking about this in the first place? Oh yeah… my stupid subconscious. I hate it when all the pressure is on me to make a decision: leave or stay?

I realized I was completely ignoring the Legend standing before me. Unfortunately, my thoughts were rendering me speechless. But Suiuane just slowly walked past me and laid down at the back of the cavern.

"_Go have a fun chat…"  
_"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP IT?"  
_"_Because… I can tell this time is different. Look at him. :-( The least you can do is ask him what's wrong."_

"_I hate it when you're right,"_ I thought, as I got up and walked to the back, also. I sat down next to him and started stroking his fur. I stared directly into his red eyes.  
I have a knack for telling… certain things… about someone. I stared deeper into the pupils of the creature before me. _"Think fine, think fine, think fine…"_ I pleaded for him to be fine.

Bam. It hit me. He _did_ have affection. For. … Me.

I released my gaze, and buried my face in my hands. What to do, what to do…

"_Say something."_

I turned back to Suicune. I could tell he knew I was a nervous wreck. He stood up and wrapped himself around me. I tried to stop shaking. I gathered up all the strength and courage I could into three words…

"Are you gay?"

He looked at me abhorrently. I thought I said the definite wrong thing. But the gaze seemed to soften into, sorrow? Suicune retreated farther into the cave. I persistently followed him. He was lying there, incredibly depressed. I thought I saw a glimmer of water in his eyes. Maybe I had said the very wrong thing…

"_Be persistant."_

I tried my best. "It's okay, it's okay. It doesn't matter. I could tell from your eyes you are gay. Now look into my eyes."

He reluctantly turned his head to face me. I tried to show understanding, and that I had the same feeling. I assumed it worked, because soon I saw his eyes widen. I could tell that he still had his doubts, though. I cuddled close to him and looked ardently into his eyes. After a few long, painstaking, agonizing moments, he put his paw over me and held me in a loving embrace.

We lay like that for ages. I moved my face closer to him, and suddenly, he gave me a long, passionate kiss.

"_Will you tell me now?"  
_"_Yes. I'm furry and I'm gay."  
_"_Good. :-)"_

_ 1. A deep and tender feeling of affection for or attachment or devotion._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Please don't ask. (Unless you aren't brave enough for suicide and need some help)

Well, I think I overdid the dotdotdots… But that was ok, right? Hello? There will also be more detail in the last chapter. Say thank you.

---

_Dan and Suicune are still kissing._

Image100: Hehehehe… They have no idea what I have in store for them in the next chapter! BEWARE, FURRY HATERS!


End file.
